schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Beverly Hope
Beverly Hope ist eine Schurkin aus Cult, der siebten Staffel der Serie American Horror Story. Beverly ist eine Frau, die die Welt einfach nur brennen sehen will. Sie schließt sich Kai Anderson und seinem Kult an um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, muss aber schnell feststellen dass der Kult nur dazu dient, Kais Ziele zu erreichen, nicht ihre eigenen. Nachdem sie von Kai für ihre Illoyalität mental gebrochen wird, verliert Beverly die Hoffnung bis sie sich mit Ally verbündet und einen Weg findet, Kai ein für alle Mal auszuschalten. Sie wurde von Adina Porter dargestellt, die auch Dinah Stevens in der selben Serie darstellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Beverly ist eine Reporterin für den Kanal Channel 7. Während der Wahlnacht 2016 berichtete Beverly von dem lokalen Wahllokal aus. Als ihr Kameramann ihr verriet, dass die Aufnahmen vermutlich nicht verwendet würden, fragte Beverly verärgert, was sie dann dort machen würden. Im selben Moment erschien Beverlys Rivalin Serena und ließ einen spöttischen Kommentar ab. Zornig behauptete Beverly, dass Serena nicht so große Töne spucken solle, da sie bis vor einigen Monaten noch für die Berichtserstattungen über den Verkehr verantwortlich war. Getrieben von ihrem Frust über Serena und diversen Zeugen, die ihre Interviews nur ausnutzten um zu trollen, verlor Beverly bei einem weiteren Zeugen während eines Interviews schließlich die Beherrschung und prügelte live im Fernsehen auf den jungen Mann ein. Sie ließ sich selbst für eine Anti-Aggressions-Therapie einweisen, die 30 Tage andauerte. Zu ihren Ärger berichtete Serena live über diesen Vorfall und ließ ihr sogar noch im Fernsehen gehässige Grüße aussprechen. Als die Leiche von Vinnie Ravoli im Dezember 2016 auf einem Schrottplatz vor der Stadt gefunden wurde, wurde Beverly geschickt um zu berichten. Während sie den Hügel hinaufstapften, beschwerte sich Bevely bei ihrem Kameramann Audrey darüber, dass Serena nie solche Arbeiten verrichten müsse und dass sie wegen ihres guten Aussehens dennoch bald befördert würde. Als sie bei der Leiche ankamen, verschlug es beiden kurz die Sprache. Beverly begann dann aber gnadenlos, direkt ihre Reportage zu beginnen und nachdem ihr Stück abgeschlossen war, dankte Bob ihr live für ihren Bericht und hieß sie willkommen zurück. Als Beverly eines Abends in das Büro zurückkehrte, sah sie dort wie ihr Chef Bob mit Serena flirtete. Beverly blieb unbeeindruckt aber Bob verriet ihr, dass sie einige Minuten aus ihrer nächsten Reportage kürzen müsste da Serena die Sendezeit bräuchte. Entgeistert behauptete Beverly, dass die Reportage über wichtige Themen handelte aber Bob blieb hart und befahl ihr, die Reportage dennoch zu kürzen. Beverly protestierte, dass Serenas Beiträge keine Nachrichten seien aber Serena entgegnete, dass die Menschen keine Nachrichten wollen sondern etwas, was sie von der Realität ablenkt. Als Beverly aggressiv wurde, erinnerte Bob sie daran, dass sie auf dünnem Eis sei und behauptete, dass er sie schon bei ihrem Ausraster gefeuert hätte, wenn der Sender nicht solche Angst hätte, dass sie den Sender verklagen würde. Beverly antwortete bestätigend, dass Bob sie nicht feuern könnte, da sie die einzige schwarze Reporterin des Senders sei. Rekrutierung in Kai Andersons Kult Frustriert stürmte Beverly nach draußen und stach mit einem Messer auf Bobs Autoreifen ein. Dabei wurde sie von Kai Anderson erwischt, der sie aber nicht verriet sondern zu einem Essen einlud. Kai wusste über Beverly bestens Bescheid, da er ihre Position ausnutzen wollte und sie für seinen wachsenden Kult rekrutieren wollte. In ihrem Gespräch behauptete Kai, dass er wisse, warum Beverly die Reifen zerstochen hatte und behauptete, dass sie stattdessen die Kehlen der Verantwortlichen hätte aufschlitzen sollen. Beverly sah Kai nur als einen großmäuligen Weißen an, aber Kai sprach dann davon, dass die Globalisierung die Welt zu einem kleinen Ort gemacht hatte und die Angst in einem kleinen Ort wie diesem schon bald die ganze Welt bewuchern könnte. Er verriet Beverly, dass genau dies sein Plan sei und dass er Beverly als Botschafter wollte. Beverly war interessiert, aber als Kai behauptete, dass er Stadtrat werden wollte, antwortete sie lächelnd, dass kein Platz im Stadtrat frei sei. Sie behauptete zudem, dass man vom Stadtrat aus wohl kaum die Welt erobern könne aber Kai entgegnete, dass der Stadtrat nur der erste Schritt sei. Er behauptete, dass er Beverlys Hilfe bräuchte und dass sie ihre Macht gleichberechtigt teilen würden. Auf Beverlys Frage, warum er gerade sie ausgewählt hatte, antwortete Kai, dass er noch nie jemanden mit so viel Rage und Hass gesehen hatte wie Beverly und dass dies der Grund sei. Sie lehnte Kai dennoch ab, da sie behauptete, dass sie nicht an Kai - oder sonstwen - glauben würde. Kai blieb dennoch optimistisch und nannte ihr die Adresse seines Wahlkampfbüros. Als Beverly einige Tage später vom brutalen Mord an Serena erfuhr, machte sie sich sofort auf zu Kais Wahlkampfbüro. Geschockt fragte sie Kai, ob er für den Mord verantwortlich sei, was Kai bestätigte. Er verriet ihr, dass er es für Beverly getan hatte, damit diese verstehen würde, dass er alles für sie tun würde, und an ihn glauben würde. Beverly antwortete bewegt, dass sie tatsächlich an Kai glaubte, woraufhin Kai entgegnete, dass er auch an Beverly glaubte. Er umarmte Beverly, die seinem Kult unter der Voraussetzung beitrat, dass Kai ihr wie versprochen die Gleichberechtigung gewähren würde. Kai versprach es ihr, woraufhin Beverly seinem Kult beitrat. Sie nutzte fortan ihre Rolle als Reporterin um die Angst der Bevölkerung zu nähern, so dass Kai diese nutzen und für seine Zwecke manipulieren konnte. Danach machte Kai seinen Fingerschwur mit Beverly, die ihm aber nicht verriet, wovor sie am meisten Angst hatte, sondern stattdessen wissen wollte, wer Kai wirklich ist. Als sie spezifisch nach seinen Eltern fragte, blitzte kurz ein anderer Kai durch, den Kai aber schnell wieder hinter seiner emotionslosen Maske versteckte. Er behauptete, dass er nicht über seine Eltern redete aber Beverly entgegnete, dass Geheimnisse einen schwach machen. Sie verriet, dass sie wisse dass Kai jedem von ihnen eine andere Geschichte über seine Herkunft aufgetischt hatte, dass sie aber die richtige hören wolle. Kai verriet ihr schließlich die Wahrheit und brach danach in Tränen aus. Als Mitglied von Kais Kult beging Beverly mit den restlichen Mitgliedern in Clownskostümen einige Morde, die Beverly in ihrer Rolle als Reporterin danach als Verfall von Recht und Ordnung anprangerte. Sie war am Mord von Tom Cheng und seiner Frau beteiligt - Stadtrat Cheng musste sterben damit Kai für seinen Posten kandidieren konnte. Taten für den Kult Um in der Stadt die Angst vor Migranten zu schüren, provoziert Kai nachts einige Mexikaner. Diese greifen ihn an und schlagen auf ihn ein, was heimlich von Harrison und Meadow Wilton - zwei von Kais Handlangern - gefilmt wird. Nachdem Kai zusammengeschlagen wurde, erhält Beverly von den Wiltons die Videoaufnahmen und berichtet in den Nachrichten davon. Sie stellt die Geschichte so dar, dass Kai grundlos angegriffen wurde und belegt dies mit den geschnittenen Videoaufnahmen. Sie interviewt auch die Wiltons, die ebenfalls behaupten, dass die Sache schrecklich mitanzusehen war. Nachdem Ally Mayfair-Richards - ein Ziel des Kults da ihre Ehefrau, die Kultistin Ivy, sie loswerden will - in ihrer Panik nachts vor ihrem Haus ihren Mitarbeiterin Pedro erschossen hat, berichtet Beverly über wütende Proteste vor Allys und Ivys Restaurant. Sie führt auch erneut die Morde der letzten Zeit als Beweis dafür an, dass die Ängste der Bevölkerung langsam wahrgenommen werden müssen. Beverly berichtet auch weiterhin über brutale Angriffe auf unbescholtene Bürger und interviewt auch Kai selbst. Dies kommt bei ihrem Chef Bob aber überhaupt nicht an und er fragt Beverly, was sie sich dabei gedacht hat. Er konfrontiert sie damit, dass ihre Fakten schlichtweg falsch sind und ihre Berichterstattung voller Löcher ist. Beverly entgegnet, dass die Menschen die Wahrheit verdienen aber Bob schreit, dass sie den Menschen Angst macht und Fake News verbreitet. Als Beverly ihn damit konfrontiert, dass er eine Affäre mit Serena hatte, feuert Bob Beverly an Ort und Stelle und wirft sie aus seinem Büro als sie ihn erpressen will. Als Kai dem Kult berichtet, dass die Menschen noch weitaus mehr verschreckt werden müssen damit er eine Chance hat, gewählt zu werden, stimmt Harrison zu dass die Menschen noch nicht verängstigt genug sind. Beverly behauptet, dass es egal ist, wie grausam die Morde sind, wenn niemand sie zu Gesicht bekommt. Sie behauptet, dass sie ihre Morde zwar immer dramatisch darstellen, aber dass die Medien nie davon berichten und daher auch keiner davon erfährt. Kai macht ihr Vorwürfe, dass sie es nicht geschafft hat ihren Chef zu überzeugen, die Serena-Aufnahmen auszustrahlen und dass diese wahrlich ein Kunstwerk waren. Als Beverly berichtet, dass ihr Chef sie immer mehr verdächtigt, beschließt Kai dass sie dann ganz einfach Bob möglichst grausam ermorden werden. Er trägt ihnen bei der Besprechung auf, während des Mordes satanistische Parolen zu singen. In ihren Clowns-Kostümen dringt die Gruppe in das Haus von Thompson ein und Harrison und Samuels schlagen ihn nieder, was von Beverlys Kameramann Audrey - ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Kults - gefilmt wird. Als der panische Thompson ihnen berichtet, dass er einen Sexsklaven auf dem Dachboden hat, wird er von den Clowns gefesselt und die Gruppe begibt sich auf den Dachboden. Da der Sklave so gefesselt ist, dass er sie weder sehen noch hören kann, behauptet Audrey dass sie ihn gehen lassen sollten. Der Sklave wird dennoch von Kai getötet, was Audrey ziemlich mitnimmt. Beverly kann dies beobachten. Schließlich schleppt die Gruppe Bob auf den Dachboden, wo Beverly ihre Maske abnimmt um ihn zu konfrontieren. Mit einer letzten Beleidigung an ihren Chef rammt sie Bob eine Axt in den Schädel und tötet ihn somit. Beverly berichtet im Fernsehen nun über den Mord an Bob - sie konnte ihre Position behalten, da Bob ihre Kündigung noch nicht offiziell gemacht hatte und mit niemandem besprochen hatte. Diesmal zeigt sie auch die Aufnahmen, die Audrey von dem Mord an Bob gemacht hat. Später bespricht sich Beverly mit Kai und behauptet, dass ihr Audreys Halbherzigkeit bei dem Mord aufgefallen ist. Sie behauptet, dass sie Audrey eliminieren müssen da er ihr schwächstes Glied darstellt und Kai stimmt ihr zu. Kai beruft nun ein neues Treffen ein, in dem er berichtet dass seine Umfragewerte seit dem Mord an Bob beträchtlich gestiegen sind. Der Kult applaudiert ihm, aber Kai verrät dass sie sich noch um ein weiteres Problem kümmern müssen. Er führt die Gruppe in den Nebenraum, wo Audrey an einen Stuhl gekettet ist. Er verrät der geschockten Gruppe, dass Audrey sie alle herabzieht und sie ihn nicht länger tolerieren können. Harrison stimmt ihm zu und behauptet, dass Audrey ihre Identitäten kennt und die Polizei alarmieren könnte. Winter wirft ein, dass er an den Morden selbst beteiligt war aber Gary behauptet, dass er im Gegenzug für Immunität aussagen könnte. Als Beverly der Gruppe bestätigt, dass Audrey schwach ist, beschließt Kai dass Audrey sterben muss. Er händigt der Gruppe eine Nagelpistole und verrät, dass sie alle schießen werden und Audrey so gemeinsam töten werden. Niemand widersetzt sich und Kai ist schließlich derjenige, der Audrey tötet. Als Sally Keffler später in der Stadtrats-Wahl gegen Kai antreten will, stürmen Beverly und der Rest des Kults in der Nacht ihre Wohnung und ermorden sie. Am nächsten Tag berichtet Beverly von einer Wahlkampfveranstaltung von Kai, in der dieser schwört dass er seine Unterstützer niemals so verlassen wird, wie Sally es mit ihrem scheinbaren Selbstmord getan hat. Zerwürfnis mit Kai Als Beverly eines Abends aus dem Büro ihrer Redaktion tritt, sieht sie eine verhüllte Person an ihrem Wagen stehen und rauchen. Sie zückt vorsichtshalber eine Pistole und als sie nähertritt, fragt sie was die Frau von ihr Will. Die Frau, Bebe Babbitt, entgegnet kalt, dass Beverly eine Marionette ist und sie fast schon die Fäden an ihr sehen kann. Nachdem Babbitt kurz davon spricht, wie die Männer die Kontrolle in der Gesellschaft übernehmen, behauptet sie schließlich dass sie weiß wie es ist, ein Attentat auf einen Mann zu verüben und dass sie daher weiß, dass das "Laientheater" kurz zuvor, in dem Meadow Wilton ein scheinbares Attentat auf Kai Anderson verübt hat, nicht echt war. Beverly hält Babbitt für eine irre Obdachlose, aber Babbitt behauptet dass Meadow mit Leichtigkeit ihr Ziel aus der kurzen Entfernung hätte treffen können aber dennoch nur eine oberflächliche Wunde verursacht hat. Sie kann Beverlys Interesse wecken und nennt ihr den Namen eines Hotels, in dem Beverly sich einfinden soll wenn sie bereit für die Wahrheit ist. Am nächsten Morgen sucht Beverly Kai auf, steht aber vor geschlossenen Türen. Ein unbekannter Mann öffnet ihr die Tür und will sie nicht einlassen, was Beverly verärgert. Der Mann stellt sich als einer der neuen Rekruten von Kai aus - Kai hat eine Art Miliz zu seinem eigenen Schutz aus jungen Männern gebildet. Erst als Kai selbst an den Eingang tritt, wird Beverly eingelassen und Kai verrät ihr, was es mit der Gruppe in seinem Haus auf sich hat. Als Beverly mit Kai in den Keller tritt, wo Gary und Harrison schon an neuen Plänen arbeiten, behauptet sie dass sie sich momentan in einer Phase des Stillstands befinden und darum dringend neue Opfer töten müssen um die Angst der Bevölkerung aufrechtzuerhalten. Kai, der seine Stadtratwahl gewonnen hat, entgegnet aber dass er den Bürgern Stabilität und Sicherheit versprochen hat und diese daher auch eintreten müsse. Beverly behauptet, dass dies nicht ihre Abmachung war aber Kai rät ihr, sich nicht so viele Sorgen zu machen. Beverly erinnert Kai daran, dass er ihr Gleichberechtigung versprochen hat aber Kai behauptet, dass er ihr einfach vertrauen soll. Zornig stürmt Beverly aus dem Raum und nimmt nun die Einladung von Bebe Babbitt wahr. Nachdem sie sich in dem Hotelzimmer besprochen haben, nimmt sie Bebe mit zu Winter und Ivy, die gerade in Ivys Restaurant sind. Den überraschten Frauen verrät Beverly, dass Kai ihnen Respekt versprochen hat aber nun, da er sein Ziel erreicht hat, im Inbegriff ist, sie zur Seite zu stoßen. Die Frauen setzen sich an einen Tisch und Bebe berichtet ihnen von Valerie Solanas, der Gründung von SCUM und ihren Morden an Männern. Als Winter behauptet, dass diese Morde doch die Morde des Zodiac-Mörders waren, entgegnet Bebe dass sämtliche Morde des Zodiac-Killers in Wahrheit von SCUM begangen wurden. Nachdem Bebe die Geschichte Valeries und ihr unrühmliches Ende zu Ende erzählt hat, warnt sie die anwesenden Frauen dass auch sie von den Männern beiseitegestoßen und letztlich vernichtet werden werden, wenn sie sich nicht zur Wehr setzen. Beverly stimmt ihr zu und behauptet, dass sie endlich zurückschlagen müssen. Dies führt dazu, dass die Frauen Harrison unter einem Vorwand ins Restaurant locken und ermorden. Die Leiche wird in den Fluss geworfen und Beverly berichtet live, als sie schließlich gefunden wird. Als Beverly, Winter und Ivy fortan von Kai eingespannt werden um in der Küche des Restaurants auszuhelfen und Kais Schergen zu bedienen, kann Ivy sich kaum beherrschen. Sie ruft, dass sie vor 48 Stunden noch dabei waren, das Patriarchat zu Fall zu bringen aber Beverly behauptet, dass Kai zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch keine Privatarmee hatte, die er durch seine Rolle als Stadtrat nun auch legitimieren und durchsetzen konnte. Beverly behauptet aber auch, dass sie den Kopf der Schlange abhacken müssen um sich zu befreien aber Winter behauptet, dass sie Kai nicht aufhalten können. Obwohl Beverly ihr klarzumachen versucht, dass Kai sie alle nur ausnutzt um ihre Ziele zu erreichen und auch Winter opfern würde, wenn ihm dies einen Vorteil verschaffen würde, beharrt Winter in ihrem Glauben an ihren Bruder und verrät ihnen, wie er sie einst vor Pastor Charles rettete. Sie versprach mit Kai zu reden, was Beverly akzeptierte, Beverly warnte aber auch dass sie Kai töten würde, wenn sie am Ende der Woche noch immer in der Küche stehen würde. Nachdem Winter in Rage Samuels erschossen hat, schiebt sie den Mord Kai gegenüber Beverly in die Schuhe. Dieser lässt Beverly von seinen Schergen ergreifen und in den Keller schleppen, wo er sogleich eine Sitzung seines Kults einberuft. Zuerst widmet er sich einem anderen Verräter, seinem Bruder Vincent, den er ersticht. Nach Vincents Tod wendet er sich Beverly zu, die geschockt fragt was vor sich geht. Kai behauptet enttäuscht, dass er große Pläne für Beverly hatte und nun wissen will, warum sie all das weggeworfen hat. Beverly versteht nicht, wovon Kai spricht, aber Kai spricht weiter und behauptet, dass Samuels zwar kein guter Mann war, einen solchen Tod aber auch nicht verdient hat. Als er verrät, dass Winter ihr alles verraten hat, behauptet Beverly kalt dass Winter gelogen hat. Daraufhin schlägt Kai ihr ins Gesicht und schreit, dass sie seine Partnerin war und ihn verraten hat. Beverly schreit nun zurück und kreischt, dass es Kai war der sie verraten hat, da er ihr Gleichberechtigung versprochen hat und sie nun in der Küche arbeiten lässt. Sie schreit, dass Kais Versprechen und sein Wort nichts wert sind und dass er lediglich sein eigenes Ego anfeuert. Sie behauptet, dass es der größte Fehler ihres Lebens war, an Kai zu glauben. Kai antwortet, dass Beverly sein Liebling war, dass er sie aber nicht töten wird da sie leiden muss. Er befiehlt, Beverly in die Einzelzelle zu sperren und zwei Handlanger schleppen Beverly davon. Bruch der Persönlichkeit Beverly wird wochenlang in der Zelle in völliger Isolation gefangengehalten, was ihr sämtlichen Widerstand und Widerwillen raubt. An einem Montag ruft Kai seine Handlanger wieder in seinen Keller zusammen und lässt auch Beverly aus ihrer Zelle herausbringen. Diese wirft sich sofort auf Winter und greift sie an, bis Ally und Ivy sie von ihr herunterzerren und sie von Kais Handlangern gemeinsam mit den beiden auf das Sofa gepfercht wird. Kai hält der versammelten Gruppe nun eine Rede und spricht davon, wie sie ihre Körper hinter sich lassen müssen um zu Wesen aus purer Macht zu werden. Er hat einen Topf voller Limonade dabei und die Gruppe erkennt, dass er vorhat dass sie sich alle vergiften um Massenselbstmord zu begehen. Jeder im Raum bekommt eine Plastiktasse mit der Limonade und Kai bestimmt per Fingerzeig, wer trinken soll. Als die Frauen keine Tasse nehmen, bittet Kai Gary, sicherzustellen dass auch jeder trinkt und Gary zückt eine Pistole, woraufhin die Frauen sich fügen müssen. Als der erste Handlanger von Kai auserkoren wird und sich weigert zu trinken, schießt Gary ihm mehrfach in die Brust und tötet ihn. Als Kai daraufhin auf die Frauen zeigt, kann Beverly sich nicht länger beherrschen, fällt auf die Knie und trinkt in Verzweiflung. Daraufhin behauptet Kai, dass alle anderen auch trinken sollen und Gary und die Handlanger putschen sich gegenseitig auf und trinken brüllend das Getränk. Als kurz darauf nichts passiert, offenbart Kai dass die Getränke nicht vergiftet waren, er aber nun die Versicherung hat dass alle anwesenden ihm gegenüber loyal sind. Als Beverly dies hört, beginnt sie zu hyperventilieren und kreischt unkontrollierbar. Sie wird nun wieder von Kai in seine Dienste genommen und hat viel zu viel Angst vor ihm, sich ihm zu widersetzen. Nach dem Mord an Gary berichtet Beverly fürs Fernsehen dafür. Sie interviewt auch Kai, der behauptet dass Gary von radikalen Abtreibungsbefürwortern ermordet wurde und dass sein Konkurrent, der amtierende Senator, diese durch seine Einstellung zur Abtreibung unterstützt. Er kann so Zweifel an dem Senator säen, dessen Posten er selbst einnehmen will. In Wirklichkeit wurde Gary jedoch von Kai und anderen Kultmitgliedern ermordet. Nachdem das Interview beendet ist und die Kameras ausgeschaltet sind, nimmt Kai sie sich zur Brust und behauptet verärgert, dass sie über politische Morde nicht so emotionslos berichten kann, als wären sie der Wetterbericht. Demütig entschuldigt sich Beverly bei ihm. Direkt danach begibt sich Beverly in Ivys Restaurant, wo sie vor Angst und Panik zittert. Winter bringt ihr einen Kamillentee und merkt an, dass sie sich Sorgen um Beverly macht da diese seit dem Abend, an dem Kai mit seinem Giftplan die Loyalität der Handlanger testete, nicht mehr die Selbe ist. Winter entschuldigt sich dafür, Beverly den Mord an Samuels angehängt zu haben und somit gewissermaßen für Beverlys neuen Zustand verantwortlich zu sein. Sie rät Beverly, so weit wie möglich zu verschwinden und händigt ihr Zugtickets nach Montana aus. Beverly glaubt aber, dass man ihre Loyalität ein weiteres Mal testen will und lehnt die Tickets ab, da sie auf keinen Fall wieder in ihre Einzelhaftzelle gesperrt werden will. Bündnis mit Ally Am nächsten Tag arbeiten Beverly und Ally in der Küche, während Kai mit seinen männlichen Handlangern eine brutale Mordnacht vorbereitet. Sie halten kurz Smalltalk, aber Beverly verliert schließlich die Nerven und beginnt, unkontrolliert zu weinen und ihre Kräuter weiter zu schneiden. Sie behauptet schließlich, dass sie es nicht länger aushält und einfach nur noch sterben will. Sie fleht Ally an, sie zu töten und erinnert sie daran, dass sie dabei geholfen hat, ihr Leben zu zerstören. Ally hat aber viel zu viel Mitleid mit der gebrochenen Beverly und tötet sie daher nicht. Zudem arbeitet Ally bereits mit dem FBI daran, Kai und seinen Kult zu zerschlagen und rät Beverly nur kryptisch, noch etwas länger auszuhalten und die nächste Nacht - Kais Mordnacht - abzuwarten. Tatsächlich hört Beverly am nächsten Abend mit Ally im Keller zu, wie Kai seine Mordnacht mit einer wahnsinnigen Rede beginnt und seinen Handlangern dann aufträgt, loszuziehen und 100 schwangere Frauen zu ermorden. Bevor die Meute aus dem Keller stürmen kann, verlässt Ally unter einem Vorwand das Gebäude und schickt eine FBI-Einheit hinein, die den Keller stürmt. Sie werfen Rauchgranaten in den Keller und stürmen herein und während sich einige von Kais Handlangern zur Wehr setzen oder panisch Selbstmord begehen, wirft sich Beverly auf den Boden und whebt eine Waffe auf, mit der sie einige von Kais Handlangern erschießt. Dann lässt sie die Waffe fallen und wird von zwei Polizisten gepackt und abgeführt. Als sie nach draußen gebracht wird, sieht sie Ally und ruft ihr glücklich zu dass sie Recht hatte und Beverly wirklich nur etwas länger durchhalten musste. Monate später sucht Beverly Ally in Ivys Restaurant auf, welches sie mittlerweile leitet. Ally ist überrascht, sie zu sehen und setzt sich zu ihr, woraufhin Beverly ihr offenbart, dass Kai vor Gericht auf schuldig plädiert hat. Beverly behauptet zudem, dass sie nie wegen ihrer Taten im Kult angeklagt wurde und Ally antwortet, dass dies daran liegt dass Beverly als schwarze Frau nicht in das Profil von Kais Kult gepasst hat - zudem hat Ally während ihrer Zeit als FBI-Spitzel ausgesagt, dass sie nicht gesehen hat wie Beverly jemals Verbrechen begangen hat. Auf Beverlys Nachfrage verrät Ally ihr, wie sie vom FBI angeheuert wurde und wie sie Kais Untergang geplant hatte. Beeindruckt behauptet Beverly, dass Ally diejenige war, vor der sie alle hätten Angst haben sollen und dass bei allem, was sie durchlebt hat, der Tod von Ivy - der laut Allys Aussage von Kai vor ihren Augen begangen wurde - am schlimmsten gewesen sein muss. Ally bleibt bei ihrer Aussage und obwohl Beverly erwähnt, dass Kai den Mord an Ivy nie gestanden hat und stattdessen behauptet hat, dass Ally Ivy aus Rache ermordet hat, wischt Ally dies als Lügengeschichte beiseite. Beverly beschwichtigt und verrät, dass sie Ally glaubt. Als Beverly verrät, dass sie nicht länger Reporterin sondern nun Barkeeperin ist, tritt eine Kellnerin an den Tisch der beiden und Ally stellt sie Beverly als Erica, ihre neue Freundin, vor. Sie lädt Beverly zudem ein, am nächsten Samstag zu ihnen nach Hause zu kommen, da sie Ozzys Geburtstag feiern. Beverly nimmt die Einladung dankend an. Ally und Beverly beginnen zudem, einen Plan zu entwickeln um zu entscheiden, was sie unternehmen falls Kai aus dem Gefängnis ausbrechen sollte. Zeitgleich - und auch gerade deswegen - kündigt Ally öffentlich im Fernsehen an, dass sie als Senatorin kandidieren wird. Dies dient Kai als Anlass, tatsächlich auszubrechen und Jagd auf Ally zu machen. Während Allys Kandidatur fungiert Beverly als ihre Wahlhelferin. Nachdem sie eine Umfrage erfasst hat, verrät Beverly Ally dass ihre größte Schwäche ihre Unerfahrenheit ist. Zudem behauptet sie, dass sie Menschen Kai Anderson sehen, wenn sie Ally ins Gesicht schauen und dass sich dies nicht ändern wird, solange Kai lebt. Beverly erinnert sie daran, dass ihre baldige Debatte mit dem amtierenden Senator ihre Möglichkeit sein wird, Kai ein für alle Mal loszuwerden, da dies sicherlich die Gelegenheit sein wird, zu der Kai zuschlagen wird. Als Beverly später informiert wird, dass Kai scheinbar im Gefängnis getötet wurde, geht sie davon aus dass Kai tatsächlich ausgebrochen ist und informiert Ally darüber. Sie beschließen, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen da sie sich Wochen dafür vorbereitet haben. Ally will die Debatte mit dem Senator also wie geplant wahrnehmen. Während Ally auf der Bühne mit dem Senator diskutiert, hält sich Ally im Hintergrund. Tatsächlich stürmt Kai die Bühne und hält eine Pistole in ihr Gesicht, Ally bleibt aber völlig ruhig und lässt sich von Kai nicht einschüchtern. Als Kai aber endlich abdrücken will, stellt sich die Waffe als leer heraus da die Gefängniswärterin, die Kai die Flucht ermöglicht und ihm die Waffe besorgt hat, in Wirklichkeit eine Verbündete von Ally ist. Als Kai erkennt, dass er getäuscht wurde, tritt Beverly von hinten an ihn heran und schießt ihm direkt in den Kopf. Durch Kais Tod hat Beverly ihre Rache genommen und ist nun mit Ally die einzige Überlebende des Kults. Galerie BeverlyWahlabend.png|Beverly berichtet während des Wahlabends BeverlySerenaStreit.png|Beverly streitet mit Serena BeverlyBerichtetLeichenfund.png|Bevely berichtet über den Leichenfund BeverlyBobSchalte.png|Beverly und Bob BeverlyVerärgert.png|Beverly trifft Bob und Serena BeverlySerenaHass.png|Beverlys Hass auf Serena BeverlyStichtReifen.png|Beverly zersticht Bobs Reifen BeverlyProtestbericht.png|Beverly berichtet über die Prosteste BeverlyBeimTreffen.png|Beverly beim Kult-Treffen BeverlyGary.png|Beverly und Gary BeverlyMaskiert.png|Beverly in ihrem Kostüm BeverlyBerichtetBob.png|Beverly berichtet über Bobs Tod BeverlyNagel.png|Beverly nutzt die Nagelpistole gegen Audrey BeverlyKüche.png|Beverly muss in der Küche arbeiten BeverlyKaiVerärgert.png|Beverly ist sauer auf Kai BeverlyKaiInterview.png|Beverly interviewt Kai BeverlyAllyGemüse.png|Beverly und Ally müssen arbeiten BeverlyRestaurant.png|Beverly in Allys Restaurant BeverlyHoffnung.png|Beverly hat jemanden, an den sie glauben kann en:Beverly Hope Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:American Horror Story-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Erfolgreich